


She's happy now

by Lampsmadeofskin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After Hannibal breaks out of prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampsmadeofskin/pseuds/Lampsmadeofskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal breaks out of prison and the first thing he does is track down Alana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's happy now

It hadn't even been 24 hours since Hannibal Lecter had broken out of prison. He'd already murdered a man in order to get his car. The first thing Hannibal wanted to do was visit Alana Bloom. He wanted to make sure she was okay. The last time he had seen her was 8 years ago, at his trial. She had been injured in the fall from the window, broken a few bones but other than that she was stronger than ever. Taking the stand against her former teacher and lover, to put him away forever. 

He heard she moved to Chicago, knowing that she loved that city, he wasn't surprised. It took him awhile to dig up her address, but he eventually found it in a file. The nearly 11 hour drive was exhausting, but he knew he couldn't stop for longer than a few minutes at a time, knowing there was a possibility that the police were already searching for him. 

Staring at a map he'd picked up from a gas station, Hannibal found the neighborhood where Alana now lived. It was a cute suburban area, with large houses and green lawns. He pulled up to where he house was, but didn't see a car in the drive way. He decided to wait it out. He paralleled parked against the curb, across from her home. A few hours ticked by and a dark blue mini-van pulled into her drive way. It was odd to Hannibal, Alana driving a mini-van? He never pictured her the type. It soon dawned on him though, that Alana probably had this van because she now had children. 

Getting out of the drive side was Brian Zeller, who opened the back door allowing a small girl to get out, who looked to be around 6. She had long dark curls, and resembled Alana. Alana walked around the van, a small dark haired two year old boy on her hip. She smiled lovingly up at Brian, standing on her toes as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Hannibal watched them in awe. He never thought Brian to be Alana's type. Alana Zeller, he thought to himself. Or maybe she kept her last name. Hannibal watched the way she looked at him, seeing that it was so different then the way she used to look at him while they lay in bed together. She was truly happy with Brian. She had nothing to fear with him. She was a happy mother of two, and a wife. 

Hannibal started up the stolen vehicle, driving off and deciding not to bother Alana at all. She was happy, and that's all that mattered. 

Alana adjusted the child on her hip as she walked towards her front door, Brian and their daughter a head of her. She heard the car start up and turned around, curious to see who it was. She didn't recognize the car, but the man in the drivers seat looked familiar. She got a sick feeling in her stomach as she recognized Dr. Lecter. She shook the thought from her head, no it couldn't be, he was in prison, with no chance of getting out. 

A few days later Alana received a call, from Will Graham. She hadn't spoken to him much since his wedding. Last she heard he was living in Florida with his wife and step son. 

"Oh Will, so nice to hear from you!"She smiled, missing her old friend.

"This isn't really a friendly call Alana." Will started off. "It's about Hannibal. He broke out of prison a few days ago. Jack just called me, he wanted me to go back up to Baltimore and help them find him, i told him no. I'm done dealing with that man. But i thought you should know that he's out there Alana." Will said.

Alana gulped, so it was a possibility that the man in the car the other day was in fact Hannibal. But why hadn't he said anything to her? Was he going to come back? Maybe harm her or her family?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not very long, but i'm not that great at writing. Thanks for reading this though!


End file.
